Semiconductor process technology has advanced to the point where multiple processors can be placed on a single chip to produce a multiprocessor chip. Peak power consumption of the multiple processors on the multiprocessor chip can reach high levels, thus generating high temperatures. In some cases, the high temperatures corresponding to peak power consumption can cause thermal damage to the multiprocessor chip. To ensure that the multiprocessor chip does not suffer thermal damage, the multiprocessor chip must be designed to withstand temperatures associated with the worst case peak power consumption. However, designing the multiprocessor chip to accommodate the peak power consumption of its multiple processors can increase chip cost and/or decrease chip performance. In view of the foregoing, a system is needed to prevent the multiprocessor chip from suffering thermal damage associated with excessive temperatures during a peak power consumption event.